The Grey Plague
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: What would one do with that much power? [Mix of .hack characters]


**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack**

**A/N: Okay. I combined the characters from all the series of .hack because I love them all. Well…not all of them. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

---

Kite sat, lazily, in front of the Chaos Gate in the root town Mac Anu. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He admired it for a short time. The light blue sky was pretty, but then he remembered that he was logged into "The World". So, Kite thought of his e-mails and wondered when he would get a new one. He watched, almost like a zombie, as the other player walked up and down the stairs. Oh yes, Kite was surely enjoying himself today. Finally, the person he had been waiting for appeared in front of him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting here for me." The skimpily dressed, white hair girl said. It was his good friend Black Rose.

Kite sighed in relief, "No, it's okay. I'm glad I didn't have to wait any longer, though."

Black Rose smiled, "Okay. So, what did you want to investigate?"

"A dangerous virus," Kite frowned, "And it's no simple bug, either."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Black Rose exclaimed, heading toward the Chaos Gate, "Let's go!"

"Hold on a minute, Black Rose," Kite called out to her, "I'm waiting for Orca."

"Why are we waiting on him?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because he's the one who told me about this virus," Kite answered, "And he has all the information on it."

"Oh, alright." Black Rose sighed and sat down beside her friend.

Kite looked up at the sky again. Black Rose did the same.

"I wonder what everyone is up to," Kite thought aloud.

-

Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Subaru leaned against a fence rail in a root town. They were feeding Grunties. Mimiru looked oddly at the unusual fruit. She saw how it had an odd looking face on it. Suddenly, the fruit twitched and giggled. Mimiru shrieked and dropped it. The baby Grunty at her feet gobbled it up and sniffed around for more treats.

Tsukasa laughed.

Subaru blinked. She nudged Tsukasa's arm and whispered, "Has Mimiru ever fed a Grunty before?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure this is her first time." Tsukasa giggled.

Mimiru glared at the two of them, "What's so funny?"

Both, Subaru and Tsukasa erupted with laughter.

Mimiru blinked stupidly.

-

Bear swung his sword at an approaching monster. It cried at fell over, hissing.

"Now, BT cast a spell!" Bear called out to his female Wavemaster partner, who nodded back at him. She aimed her staff at the fallen creature and casted a fire spell. The monster screeched again. Slowly, the demon turned grey and vanished. Bear and BT both sighed simultaneously.

"I'm glad that's over," BT said, leaning against a nearby rock.

Bear approached the treasure box that appeared after the monster and opened it.

"Did we get anything good?" BT asked.

No response.

"Bear," she turned over at him. He was still kneeling down by it, "Are you-?"

Bear stood and faced his partner, now, with a small creature latched to his face. BT tried her hardest to hold back her laughter at how overall odd the creature was attached to his head. But, the hilariousness of the sight over came her.

Underneath the tiny animal, Bear was surprised to hear the woman laugh.

"I didn't know you could laugh, BT." Bear said, removing the animal and tossed it to the side.

He saw BT, holding her sides, trying to control her giggles.

"You just looked so ridiculous." BT snickered.

Bear smiled. _It's so nice when you laugh…_

-

Gardenia was running from a crazy green haired Twin Blade. She could hear his childish laughter.

"Now, now, don't run," Sora said from behind her, "I just want to play."

Gardenia sighed annoyed to herself, "No, kid. I will not 'play' with you!"

Sora giggled, "I love the way you think."

Gardenia was so irritated by his comments that she was ready to attack him. She didn't exactly know why she wasn't attacking him already.

"Come to me, my little chickadee." Sora snickered.

Gardenia reached her limit. The female Long Arm hurled around and stabbed at Sora. Swiftly, Sora jumped into the air and landed behind her. Before she could act, a blade was at her throat. Sora smiled.

"Now, then, your member address if you please."

Gardenia smirked, "Yeah, in your dreams, kid."

"No? That's disappointing," Sora frowned.

"Sora," a voice echoed from above, "What did I tell you?"

The Twin Blade and his female victim looked up at what was making the noise. It was Krim and he was accompanied by Moonstone and Sanjuro.

Krim pointed his javelin at Sora and winked, "That's not how you get woman."

Sora growled. He didn't like to be easily out matched. So, he smiled and backed away from Gardenia.

"Fine, then, I'll be back." He whispered to her and teleported away.

Gardenia sighed in relief, "Thank you, Krim."

Krim, Moonstone, and Sanjuro landed beside her after they jumped from their high place.

Sanjuro smiled, "Anything for a friend."

Moonstone nodded.

Krim put his hand on her shoulder, "You better keep an eye out for Sora. He pretty much appears out of no where."

Gardenia nodded and closed her eyes, "So I noticed."

She looked up and opened her eyes to see Krim, staring at her, smiling. Gardenia was caught in his gaze for a few seconds. Then, she broke herself from it. Finally, Krim spoke, "Let us go. I know a great place to relax."

So, the four of them walked off.

-

Wiseman and Mistral sat at a small rounded table in a bar. Mistral sighed. She was so bored. Wiseman sighed with her for similar reasons.

"So, there's a new little virus going around." Mistral said, lazily.

"Yes," Wiseman yawned, "A dangerous one, I'm afraid."

"Hmm, interesting," she closed her eyes, "Know anything about it?"

Wiseman, also, closed his eyes, "Of course, that's why they call me 'Wiseman'."

They both shared a small, sleepy laugh.

-

Balmung stood on a rather large bolder and sitting on the ground was his trusty sidekick, Reki. Balmung appeared to be on the look out for something. All the while, Reki drew pictures in the sand out of boredom. He sighed.

"Balmung, sir?" Reki looked up to see his master, whipping his head around, still looking for something.

"Yes, what is it?" Balmung asked.

Reki toke a daring move, "What, exactly, are we here for?"

Reki saw Balmung not trying to look franticly for what he was looking for anymore. The teen gulped. He thought Balmung would yell.

"We are looking for a monster," Balmung said, "An infected monster."

"What type of monster, Balmung, sir?" Reki asked.

"The type of monster was said to look like a dog. Maybe a hellhound."

"Are you sure you know what you are looking for, sir?" Reki sighed.

"Balmung smiled, "Of course I do. It foams green at the mouth."

Reki gulped again, "Sounds rabid."

Balmung laughed, "I know doesn't it?"

Reki sighed once again, "Sir, you're the craziest man I know."

Not too far away from the two were Kamui and Magi. They were also searching for that particular monster.

"Do you see it, Magi?" Kamui hissed.

"Nope, not yet Mistress." Magi chirped.

"That damned monster has to be around here somewhere." Kamui sighed irritably.

-

Elk hummed a tune at Mia's side. Mia turned to the boy and smiled.

"What is that you are humming?" Mia asked.

Elk stopped abruptly and blushed. "It's…well…an old song my mother used to sing before she…died."

Mia frowned a little. "How did she die?"

"In a car crash when I was eight." Elk said.

"I'm sure she is in a better place now." Mia smiled.

Elk smiled back and continued humming the tune.

-

Haseo spat at the ground. In front of him were a few PKs. The three laughed at him.

"You want to go against us?" The leader asked.

"You PKed a noob. I don't like that." Haseo snapped.

"Too bad." The only female in the group chirped.

Haseo growled and drew out his twin blades. They laughed once again.

"Kid," the leader was still laughing, "You do know that it's three to one, right?"

Haseo smirked.

"Listen, little boy," the female grinned, "You be a good boy and let us cut off our head."

"In your dreams bitch." Haseo said rather carelessly.

"What did you call me?!" she hissed.

"What are you deaf or something? I said…in your dreams bitch!" Haseo mocked.

"No one calls me names!" the female PK snapped.

"Boy, then I guess you don't listen much." Haseo smiled.

The third of the group started to talk, "Hey, you sh-"

"Oh my god! It can talk!" Haseo interrupted, trying to sound surprised.

The leader pointed his blade at Haseo, "That's enough! You're dead!"

All three of the PKs jumped at Haseo and Haseo readied himself. But, before anyone could attack, a large dog demon leaped in between them. The PKs and Haseo came to a sudden stop. Haseo marveled at the monster. It was a Hellhound, but this one was different. Its mouth had an eerie green glow.

"Stupid mutt!" the leader yelled, "Get the hell out of the way!"

It looked at them, then at Haseo.

"Move it, you damn dog!" Haseo snapped, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

The dog turned its head back at the PKs. They laughed at it.

"What are you gonna do puppy?" the female giggled, "Kill us?"

Then they all heard a disembodied voice.

_Precisely. _

The PKs froze.

Fire erupted from the demon's lungs and the three PKs were no more.

Then, the Hellhound completely faced Haseo.

_Let me give you my dreaded disease…_

-

Pi leaned against a wall inside the Raven guild. She sighed. _He said he wouldn't be long! _Pi sighed. _Oh, well. What can you do? Master Yata is a very busy man._

Pi remembered something else. _I sent Kuhn to go get some thing for me. Where in the World is he?_

Then a familiar voice interrupted her. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Pi turned to him and her eyes sparkled, "Master Yata!"

Yata smiled, "So are you ready?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Kuhn hasn't come back yet." Pi sighed.

"It's alright. Just send him an e-mail telling him that we left." Yata said.

Pi blushed. She was going to be _alone _with Master Yata. She nodded in agreement.

"Let us be on our way." He said.

Pi and Yata headed for the Chaos Gate.

Shortly after, Kuhn returned the guild. He brought the item that Pi asked for and a little some thing extra for her. It was something that Pi had always wanted but, couldn't get it because it wasn't sold in the stores. He won it in an arena battle. He felt proud of himself, for the fact that he won it by himself.

"Pi," he called out, "Sorry I toke so long, but I've got the things you sent me for!"

No answer.

"Is anyone here?"

Nothing.

Kuhn frowned a bit.

"They probably left already." Kuhn thought aloud.

He looked around once more and sighed, "I guess I'll wait here then."

He looked at the item that he was going to give to Pi. It was really pretty. It was a diamond statue of a tiger. Kuhn laughed to himself.

Pi resembled a tiger in many ways. She was powerful, yet sweet. Cunning and rough, yet gentle and caring. Stubborn, smart, and not to mention deadly, just like a tiger. Kuhn softly laughed to himself.

"What a woman." Kuhn smiled looking up at the ceiling.

---

**A/N: Done. The next chapter will explain about the mysterious virus. Huzzah! Tell me if you liked my characters' relations with each other. Please review!**


End file.
